Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Kerzgesalt (HG)
Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Kerzgesalt, sometimes shortened to just Kerzgesalt, HG Kerzgesalt, or Adventures with Nova, is the sequel series to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Hanging Gardens and a Dungeons & Dragons campaign that is written and run by Enderdude2002. A new chapter happens almost every Friday. Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Kerzgesalt was created on October 18, 2019 and the first chapter was played on October 25, 2019. Base Story 2 Billion Years ago.... A large object flew through the solar system and smashed into Earth, marking the first time a Catastrophe Comet impacted Earth. This Comet, the Bio Comet, brought the ingredients that would become life. 1.85 Billions years ago, a second Catastrophe Comet struck Earth, the Burning Comet. This Comet would bring with it a power to harness the energy of breathing and the sun, eventually becoming Hamon. 580 Million Years ago, the third Catastrophe Comet, the Hydro Comet, struck. While not well researched, it was determined this Comet brought large quantities of water to Earth. 218 Million Years ago, the Frost Comet struck. This Comet was said to be the coldest object in the universe at 1 Kelvin, and created and ice wave on impact. The materials in the crater were harvested by another group long ago and the only remaining piece is the Red Stone of Aja. 66 Million Years ago, A Catastrophe Comet hit that would change everything. The Stand Comet struck the Yucatan Peninsula, wiping out the Dinosaurs and bringing with it the Fungus that would later give humans the bizarre power known as Stands. This would change the future in drastic ways. 35 Million Years ago two comets hit at the same time. The Valhalla and Armageddon Comets each brought a weapon with them. The Blade of Light and the Blade of Darkness. These weapons are counters to each other and can only be wielded by the true beings of light and dark. In the year 2099 CE, the Magnum Comet struck Antarctica. As it did, it melted the southern ice cap and flooded large portions of the Earth. In the year 2351 CE, the Glowing Comet struck the Mojave Desert. With it, the Comet brought a radioactive material that would end modern human civilization. In the year 2604, the Giving Comet struck what used to be brazil, completely destroying South America. With it, the Giving Comet brought Magic to Earth. In the year 3107 CE, or 0 SY (Storm Years), a small island in the North Ocean was hit by The Storm Comet, a powerful Hurricane, and the Bomb known as Giga Mother, all at the same time. This combination created the magical Phenomenon known as "The Storm". This Comet resulted in the creation of modern ''Dragons and many other magical creatures. Chapter 1 - The Beginning 10/25/2019 Start of Volume 1 Year 3307. A Mothfolk by the name of Nova Stardust, who has mysteriously lived more than 1000 years, finds people with the ability to obtain Stands and brings them all to the underground crater where the Stand Comet lies. In this crater, the first few people meet each other. Darius Brando, a descendant of the Joestar Family and a Hamon user. T, a Black Dragonborn with a burning blade. Foh Alduin, a White Dragonborn with a heart of Ice. Tone, a Blue Dragonborn with an electric heart. ____, a Tabaxi Rogue with a dark past. Despacito, a human Barbarian with a burning passion. And, ____, a Half-Elf Wizard that is from another world. This group slowly comes to know Nova and trust him as they gain their Stands. Nova uses his Stand to blow open a pathway, leading the party outside... Chapter 2 - First Time for Everything 11/1/2019 Once the party was outside, the first order of business was to go to the nearby town to get supplies. To do this, the party had to cross through the great forest. As the party travels through the forest, they stumble upon a large clearing with a ruin in the center. They try to leave, but are pushed back by a Stand hiding in the trees. A rumble turns the party towards the center as an ancient green dragon explodes from the ground, blind and half buried. It attacks the party with its Stand,「Dragonforce」, which is a multi-form Stand. The party makes weak attempts to kill it, but are unsuccessful. Suddenly, T and Foh Alduin use the combined power of their Stands, 「Ocean Man」and「World So Cold」to create an Ice Storm, killing the dragon and allowing them to pass. Chapter 3 - The Holy, The Handful, and the Help 11/8/2019 After defeating the dragon, the party approaches the small town, quickly passing through and meeting a few people. One of note is the Mysterious Merchant, Eldrin Nameless. They quickly find the nearby church where a mighty Paladin, ____, is praying. At first hostile, the party convinces him to join their quest as he already has the stand 「Jesus Christ Pose」. After befriending the Paladin, the party reenters the town, recruiting the Female Tabaxi Rogue, ____, and the ____, ____. This much larger group goes to visit Shino, a friend of Nova's. When Shino opens his door, the party is terrified to find that he is covered in bugs and his house is infested with them. He seems slightly ticked and tells the group that this is his Stand, 「Papa Roach」. The party leaves him alone and goes to the outskirts to camp for the night. While travelling through the town, Darius picks up a Cursed Demon Throwing Knife, a Legendary Weapon. Chapter 4 - Strings to Pull 11/15/2019 The party awakes the next morning to find that Despacito, the paladin, the female tabaxi rogue, and the male tabaxi rogue are missing. They split up to find them and ultimately end up in the residence of a large group of soldiers...where Despacito is in a chair eating a poptart, and the female tabaxi rogue is in the sleeping chambers... The party finds a hatch with a ladder down, where they suspect the other two are, and decide to head down. Immediately, T jumps down and hits his head, getting a concussion... The rest of the party goes down much smoother. Down in this underground cave, the party encounters a mysterious man with the Stand 「Master of Puppets」, who is controlling two corpses as weapons. Though an intense fight, and one where T is almost killed, Darius uses his Stand 「Indestructible」to transfer T's concussion to the enemy, putting him in a coma. The Stand's strings disappear and reveal the two missing party members, but a crack in the wall intrigues the party... Chapter 5 - Vehement Rage 11/22/2019 Discovering the crack, Despacito uses his Stand 「Fuel」to punch a burning hole, opening the pathway ahead. The next part of the cave is a dark, burned Ice Cave with lava traps that the party has to avoid, ending in a giant arena where their Foe, the Soldier, Jimenez, awaits them. His powerful weapons create an issue for the party, but he goes down soom. When he is defeated though, he rises again, using his Stand 「Tyrannical Hero」to become a monster of lava and destruction. Just when hope is lost though, Foh Alduin steps forward and uses a powerful 'Ultimate Technique': AVALANCHE OVERLOAD! The attack defeats Jimenez, freezing him in a giant glacier. The party collects loot from Jimenez, and Tone uses his Stand 「Ride The Lightning」to open up the next part of the cave. Chapter 6 - A Voice of God, A Voice of the Future, and A Voice of Malice 12/13/2019 After the new path is opened, the party finds themselves in a hedge maze, lit up by sunlight. They soon find out, however, that this is just a hologram projected over a rock cave. While traversing this maze, they rescue __ the Bard who joins the party. Upon him joining though, the party realizes that Nova is nowhere to be found!!! They continue on though and manage to get all the way through the maze, ending in a large room of pure white. A beam of light pierces the center of the room as an angel descends, attacking the party. During the battle, the party is almost instantly defeated, but a new force appears. Blasting through the wall, Alex the Protector charges the angel, weakening it, and then healing the party. With the help of Alex, and her Stand「Seek & Destroy」, the party defeats the angel, causing him to pull out his Stand「Great God Almighty」. He exclaims that he will kill himself and the party with his finishing move, and no one has the strength to stop him... Suddenly, a familiar insectoid voice echoes from behind the Angel... Nova shouts, "GET DOWN!", and the party ducks just in time to see Nova press his thumb to his forefinger. Though they can't hear him, they read Nova's lips as he shows them his true power for the first time... "Killer Queen...", he says, "Third Bomb." The party watches in fear as he smiles with true evil for the first time... "Bites. The. Dust." And the angel screams, disappearing into a bright flash of light... Chapter 6.5 - The Vanishing Point 12/13/2019 ''"Pretty good cliffhanger right? Yeah, you know it was, don't deny it." After the reveal of Nova's immense power and the quick defeat of the angel, the party begins to collect themselves. Alex uses an attack to blast open a wall, revealing a large portal called The Vanishing Point. This portal will allow the party to skip a large portion of the underground world and the dangers that lie within, taking them to the second to last area. Nova thanks Alex, but she responds with "Don't you dare talk to me." before she leaves back the way she came. Nova leads the party through the vanishing point, where the adventure continues... Dungeon Master's Note - At this point, where the players enter the vanishing point, something strange happens. Two timelines split. One where the entire party makes it through to the other side, and another where Ivac and Despacito are transported to Ivac's original world. Ivac's world does not have Stands and therefore will not be mentioned again after this unless it has to do with the Kerzgesalt story. Chapter 7 - Mother of Illusion 1/17/2020 When the party returns from their journey into the Vanishing Point, they find themselves in a familiar location. The place they are now in is an ice cave, similar to the one they had seen before but now purple tinted, and they begin to count heads. Every person is accounted for... Except for one. T, the Dragonborn Fighter, has not made it through and is now missing. The party tries to come up with ways of saving him, but to no avail. With what seems like a loss heavy in their hearts, the party begins to look around the area they have found themselves in. Foh Alduin takes notice of a strange spot. A piece of solid gray stone sticking through the ice as if the ice doesn't exist. He tries to call attention to it, drawing the party close, but a small vortex appears and the ice wall becomes solid. Having finished examining the room, the party approaches a large ice door. When opened, being a door that opens by splitting in two horizontally, only a void is seen. Oreo has no fear, and traverses the darkness, followed by the party. Once through, they find themselves on the inside of a large palace, a wall of pink fog in front of them, and the door behind them closes like a drawbridge, totally different from what they had seen on the opposite side. Ivac suspects the wall of fog is fake, and steps right through it, revealing a giant room to the party. This giant room has a north hallway, an east hallway, and a west hallway. Ivac uses a spell to deduce that the west path is fake, causing it to collapse into a miniature black hole and turn into a solid wall. This startles the party, but they go down the north hallway, watching as the east hall disappears like the west. Soon, they find themselves at a Y intersection. A northeast path and a northwest path. Foh Alduin remembers that the illusions would disappear if concentrated on so he enlists the help of Darius. Together, the two realize that both paths are fake, and that a solid wall is in front of them. Ahkavi attempts to touch the wall, causing it to open as automatic shopping mall doors. The party enters. Now, on the other side, they find themselves in a large shopping mall, the shelves stocked with impossible things. Darius finds himself a weapon rack and tries to take a knife, but ends up opening a vault door to the next area. Upon entering, the party finds themselves in a toxic landfill, the likes of which no one has ever seen. To their left, a river of sewage flowing away from them. To their right, a straight and clean path. Ahead of them, a stairwell... At first they try to use magic to deduce the path, but something is blocking the magic, so they attempt the clean path. This path vanishes as a wall appears, hitting Despacito in the face. Next they try the stairwell, which is a fake, and is only painted on the wall. So finally, and with much hesitation, Despacito steps onto the sewage. When he does, he finds it isn't wet, and the "sewage" is actually a moving floor, which carries him away. The party follows, everyone ending up in a hallway with a large door at the end. As the party approaches the door, a powerful menacing aura blasts outwards towards them. This aura is so powerful that it activates the technology the party scavenged from Jimenez. The two guns reactivate, the Demonica armor charges, and the combat knife begins to glow. Strangest of all, the device on Marshal's wrist powers on loudly beeping and alerting the party. BEEP BEEP "Warning! Powerful Demon Detected! Proceed With Caution!" BEEP BEEP The party is startled, but rallies their strength and enters the door... Chapter 7.5 - REQUIEM! 1/17/2020 Upon entering the room, the party can't see. Their vision is filled with a bright, blinding light that hurts their head. Then...It clears... The area they now stand in is a large, spiralling vortex of unknown size. As they try to take in their surroundings, everything begins to shake. "Those of the surface, born of light, heed my warning and prepare to fight! Trapped under earth, eons ago, now '''I' am the one who shall be your foe!"'' In a flash of light, a giant appears. Female in shape, with skin the color of graphite, and a teardrop ruby where her eyes should be, she towers over the party. All at once, the party activates their Stands and begins to fight her, including contribution from Nova, but they find that any elemental damage is reflected back at them tenfold. Oreo, in her...wisdom?...stupidity?...ignorance?...throws her shoe at the giant's ruby eye, causing it to lash out in pain, now blinded. The party sees this opportunity to strike, attacking with ferocity, allowing Ivac to use his Stand, Spark. In one attack, Ivac attempts to disconnect the giant from reality. "Sever the Heavens!!!!" Spark slashes, dealing a massive blow...but she still stands. Now staring down the party, she charges both fire and lightning, striking down most of the party. "You cannot kill Maya, Goddess of Illusion and mother of demons! This is my power, The Unforgiven!!!" With the party near death, Nova approaches Marshal. "This is our only hope. Marshal. You must be the savior." And without warning, he thrusts an arrowhead into Marshal's chest. Though it should have killed him, instead, Jesus Christ Pose appears, shattering its armor and becoming T-Pose Requiem. In a brilliant flash of light, T-Pose Requiem blasts the giant, eliminating her in an instant... With her defeated, the illusion clears, and a path to the surface is revealed... Chapter 8 - Blackest Night 1/24/2020 End of Volume 1 After emerging from the dark caverns that they had travelled, the party finds themselves in a valley, mountains rising on either side of them and a long forest ahead. Nova warns them that this is the Nimira Pass, a place of dangerous bandits, and that they should tread lightly. As the party to begins their journey through the pass, Nova informs them that there is a kingdom on the other side, one of peace and art where they will be safe, and so the party is excited but they are caught off guard by a loud noise. This noise turns out to be a bird, on the ground with a crossbow bolt in it. Its already to far gone, but this worries the party. Soon after, Despacito takes a moment to examine the trees when one falls on the path very suddenly. No one is injured, but a portal appears on the stump to reveal T, who had been meditating and training in the ocean. * T has rejoined the Party! They continue on their path, fighting a small group of bandits along the way, when Darius finds a rabbit caught in a snare. It appears injured, but could be fine if freed, so he cuts the rabbit loose. This rabbit smiles and hops away, a powerful aura surrounding it. Soon after, the party is ambushed by a lion being ridden by a bandit. This poses a large threat, but Uthran uses his Stand to melt the bandit into a black puddle. The bard calms the lion down and said lion joins the group as Michael's mount. Right after receiving this mount, Michael stumbles upon a tree with a strange hole. He reaches his arm in, pulling at something inside with all of his strength, and pulls out Mjolnir, the lightning hammer. He puts it on his belt, and Nova congratulates him. Shortly before the end, Foh Alduin trips over an exposed tree root, being caught by Ivac. He goes to kick the root, but instead grabs it and picks it up. Nova rushes over and thanks him profusely, saying the 'root' is his mighty staff, and now being much happier. But nothing could prepare them for what would come next. Chapter 8.5 - Patch, Bond, Seal, and Repair! 1/24/2020 End of Volume 1 As the party reaches the end of the pass, they are stopped by who heavily armored bandits and are forced to fight them. They seem to be doing some actual damage...until suddenly weapons start to bounce off. The man's aura flares up as he announces "Nothing can be the power of Flex Tape™!" The battle becomes much more difficult as one of them is defeated, turning into a puddle of Flex Glue™. The other one smiles as he starts to attack with his Flex Tape™ enhanced warhammer, spouting nonsense about the Flex Seal™ family of products. Despacito uses Fuel to melt the Flex Tape™ armor of the man before the party beats the absolute shit out of him. Finally, Ivac slashes with his sword, and the man is cut in half. His last words being "Even with the power of Flex Tape™... I was sawed in half..." and he dies. Now, the party can see the city, and are excited to have a safe place. Chapter 9 - Those Who Worship Creativity 1/31/2020 Start of Volume 2 The party regroups just outside the Nimira Pass, catching their breath for a moment before they head to the city. Nova warns them that any and all fighting is prohibited inside the city, and anyone who does fight will have their memories wiped. Everyone puts their weapons away and agrees to not fight as they approach the city. When they reach the gates, where they expected multiple guards, they are instead greeted by a single person. He makes a few snide comments and refuses to let the party in, but is ultimately convinced they are safe. He introduces himself as Ita, and then disappears into a murder of crows. The gate opens and the party enters. The first pathway of the city is beautiful, with cobblestone paths and marvelous stone archways above. As they continue, they are stopped suddenly by a troll. This troll welcomes the party to the city, named Lima, and says he's a cheesemaker. Everyone who works in the city is an artisan in some way. He waves the party goodbye for now and lets them continue. When they reach the center of the city, a large fountain of Poseidon stands tall. Each person flips a coin into the fountain and continues on their way. {Insert the Party going to a BUNCH of different shops} * Party acquires "Toxic Cheese Wheel", a wheel of cheese so foul smelling it can be used as a weapon. * Marshall acquires "Ring of Regeneration". * Uthran acquires "Night's Edge", a sword with dark powers, and a set of Mythril Chainmail. * After going down the many streets, the party has encounters with Shino, the Mysterious Merchant(who reveals his Stand), and many shopkeepers. Each time the party sees the fountain again, it looks different, so Foh Alduin throws a coin at it, and it phases through the fountain. The party becomes suspicious of this and finds a hidden pathway, following it and finding a small house on the edge of the city. Before they can explore however, they are stopped by Ita. The house they found is Ita's house and he threatens the party, telling them his Stand, Rhinestone Eyes, could easily take them out. The party leaves his house and heads towards the inn where they will be staying. The innkeeper, Raddish, welcomes them and lays down a couple of rules, really driving home his rule about "NO BEANS!!!". The party settles into their rooms and start to rest. Before they fall asleep though, they realize that some party members are missing! They run to Raddish to question him, and get an answer. Apparently, whenever a large group enters the city, Ita will take a few members he deems untrustworthy. Ahkavi, Oreo, T, Ivac, and Tone had been taken. Raddish warns them that some members may not return, as Ita is extremely dangerous, but there is nothing they can do, so they go back to bed. PARTY SPENDS A FEW DAYS IN THE CITY TO RECUPERATE, BUY ITEMS, AND DO OTHER THINGS. THERE WILL BE MINI CHAPTERS THAT HAPPEN Chapter 9F - Foh Alduin's Trial After a good night's sleep, Foh Alduin jumps out of bed, determined and confident. The previous day, the party had encountered an area blocked by a guard. He said that there was a cave behind him leading into the mountains where a dragon lived, so Foh Alduin instantly knew he had to be the one to beat it. By rummaging through his pockets, especially that of his Demonica, he gathered up his money and headed out into town. He bought a new set of armor, acquired a magic shield from the Mysterious Merchant, bought a new sword from the Robot-Merchant, Mahogany, acquired gemstones that he powered up his equipment with, and finally went to the cheesemaker's shop. At the cheesemaker's, the troll eagerly welcomed in Foh Alduin. The troll introduced himself as Trevor Speedwagon and the two proceeded to have a long and in depth conversation about different cheeses. cheese is a replacement for potions. There's a different type of cheese for pretty much any effect you could want or need After gearing up and preparing, Foh Alduin gets permission from the guard and enters the cave, going to fight the dragon. He enters the gold-filled hoard of the beast and begins to fight it, holding up an amazing fight but still being beaten badly. Just when it seems he's going to lose, he stands back up for a second wind. Slashing at the dragon with his Mythril Blade and stopping its fireballs with his ice breath, Foh Alduin lands a critical blow which knocks the dragon off guard. Using this opportunity, he makes a massive slash, chopping the dragon's head clean off and killing it for good. He loots the cave, including the corpses of those who failed to kill the dragon. Items Acquired: * Gold x???? * Breastplate of Geats * Menacing Cape * Frost-Walker Boots * Blade of Danes, Hrunting * Sword of the King, Naegling * Dragon's Heart Crystal * Scorched Bow After his looting, Foh Alduin returns to the surface, happy and successful. The guard congratulates him and then Foh Alduin returns to the inn, taking extra care to secure his room so no one can steal from him. Chapter 9U - A Rogue in a City of Light Uthran Mini-Chapter Chapter 9D - Darius and the Winemaster Darius Mini-Chapter Chapter 9M - Oh Merry Men! Michael Mini-Chapter Chapter 9P - Creativity and Art Marshall Mini-Chapter Chapter 9B - Calming the Rage Despacito Mini-Chapter Chapter 10 - Mountains and Monks 2/7/2020 After a long week in Lima, spent resting and recuperating, the party gathers and prepares to leave. As the exit the inn, they are suddenly interrupted by a strange figure. A tiefling in large, bulky armor, standing on a soap box and preaching about the Goddess of Thunder. The party is hesitant to speak to her, but Nova quickly approaches. He speaks with her and requests she join their group to bring glory to her goddess. She agrees that it is a great idea and shows off her Stand, Thunderstruck. Having recruited a new member, and regained both Ivac and T, Nova leads the group to an abandoned building. Once everyone is inside, Nova closes the door and knocks a pattern, changing the appearance of the room. He opens the door to show that they are at a monastery in the northern mountains. He continues talking about it, explaining how powerful the monks are, but stops in his tracks upon seeing the sky. The sky above is covered in clouds, all tinted a dark purple. He recognizes this as an evil spell created by a Lich, and that the monks must be under the control of it. Sure enough, three monks approach and begin to attack. Nova states that they must knock them out or inflict an ailment to free them from the spell, but they can't kill the monks. Nova shows a special object he got from the mysterious merchant, the Wrecking Ball, and throws it at the first monk, knocking them out instantly. The party proceeds to take on the monks, encountering Scarlet Overdrive, Hamon with Flame, and Forest Green Overdrive, Hamon made from the power of Nature. Darius takes note of their use of Hamon and states that he will use his own Hamon. On their way to the area, Ita appears, bringing Marshall Fields back to the party, and he happily rejoins to help on this mission. They proceed through the monastery, taking down more Monks with powerful techniques. Midnight Blue Overdrive, Hamon using the power of the Moon, Sunrise Purple Overdrive, Hamon cables that can attack targets at range, Metal Silver Overdrive, a Hamon punch that uses metal conductivity to its advantage, Tornado Overdrive, a spinning Hamon attack, Violet Mental Overdrive, Hamon infused with psychic energy, and Underwater Turquoise Blue Overdrive, Hamon being conducted by water. The party is able to defeat them, but T is knocked back by one of the three Head Monks. This monk reveals his ultimate Hamon Technique against T, Ultimate Nuclear Overdrive, a Hamon attack with the force of a Nuclear Bomb. T manages to stand up though, and the party takes down this enemy. As they approach the main building, they defeat foes with Hamon Bubble Projectiles, or Bubble Cutters, and enter the building. Inside on the first floor, they encounter Octavius, a monk who mastered Bubble Cutter, and has used them to fill the room with sunlight lasers. He concentrates them all on Despacito, nearly killing him, but Fuel absorbs enough heat to keep him alive. The party struggles to get past the lasers, but the two Paladins connect their shields as a mirror and reflect the light, blasting the second Head Monk away. Having defeated everyone else, they finally make it to the Master on the second floor, but are quickly overwhelmed. Ivac attempts to attack, but the Master charges him, unleashing his Thunder Cross Split Attack and taking Ivac down. The party begins to assault him with a barrage of attacks, but are not able to take him down before he unleashes his strongest attack on Darius. Ripple Final Technique: Rainbow Hamon Overdrive. Normally, this attack would kill anyone, flooding their body with every element at the same time, but Darius is also a Hamon master and counters it with his self-created technique, Double Hamon Explosion: Sunset Orange Twin Overdrive. The blast from Sunset Orange collides with the Rainbow, stopping it in its tracks. Now, having brought down the Master's guard, Darius unleashes his second self-made attack, Golden Dusk Overdrive Rush, combining the rush of Sunlight Yellow Overdrive and the power of Sunset Orange Overdrive. This successfully takes down the master, and the lich's spell is lifted. Following these events, Nova asks Darius if he could teach another party member Hamon, so that they may be better prepared for future situations. Using Kyosei Hamon Kokyu, a technique to activate Hamon breathing in someone, Darius allows a member of the party to use Hamon. Who, you may ask? Well, that's for next time. Chapter 11 - Frost Walker 2/14/2020 With the monastery now freed, the three leaders tell the party of a mystical stone that can enhance powers. This is called the Red Stone of Aja and is being kept by frost giants. The three head monks combine their Hamon, bringing forth a dragon which is a Hamon user. The dragon allows them on and takes them to the frozen north, letting them off. It flies off and the party is left to go towards the giant's village. The adventure takes a sudden turn when giant ice spikes shoot from the ground, bringing velociraptors that attack the party. It takes time to defeat them, including the party getting beaten badly, but the velociraptors are taken down. Juts when it seems all is over, the ground rumbles and a Gigantosaurus comes from the ground. It activates it's stand, Sub-Zero, and creates ice armor around itself. Something glows from inside its ice armor and it shoots blue fire from its mouth. The party has a long and hard fight with the Gigantosaurus, causing three of the party members to have to use their ultimates. Uthran summoned a warrior with his Dark Void, bringing forth the Doom Slayer to help fight the Gigantosaurus. While it was distracted, Ivac Noril and Despacito did a combo ultimate, Amaterasu Shroud! The dinosaur is surrrounded in black flames... WIP Chapter 12 - Kingdom of Peace Scheduled 2/21/2020 Chapter 13 - Kingdom of Lies Scheduled 2/28/2020 Chapter 14 - bat Wizard Country Scheduled 3/6/2020 Chapter 15 - That Which Glows Scheduled 3/13/2020 Chapter 16 - The Second Bomb Scheduled 3/20/2020 End of Volume 2 Chapter 17 - Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis Scheduled 3/27/2020 Start of Volume 3 Chapter 18 - Wasteland Wanderer Scheduled 4/3/2020 Chapter 19 - Temple of the Sun Scheduled 4/24/2020 Chapter 20 - A Comet in the Sky Scheduled 5/1/2020 Chapter 21 - Approaching Storm Scheduled 5/8/2020 Chapter 22 - To Feel True Fear Scheduled 5/15/2020 Chapter 23(Maybe 24&25) - Finale - For Whom The Bell Tolls Not Scheduled, possibly June End of Volume 3 Character List Important Objects * Nova's Staff * Darius's Demon Knife * Foh Alduin's Demonica * Marshall's DSP Device * Ivac's Transforming Sword * Mysterious Merchant's Steel Gauntlets * Mjolnir Map This map was drawn by me, based off of the Adventure Time map. This is a picture taken. When I make a digital version, I'll add that here. The numbers in the corner is from me rolling up a character lol Trivia *For this campaign, I, Ender, am the Dungeon Master. For the campaign of Ivac's world, the player of Ivac is the Dungeon Master. *This campaign is hosted by one of my teachers and so only happens on fridays that we have school if nothing conflicts with the schedule. *The Map of Kerzgesalt is based off of the map of the Land of Ooo from Adventure Time, which is fitting considering that both lands are post-nuclear-apocalypse. Unfortunate Updates * As of 1/31/2020, the players of Oreo and Ahkavi are no longer part of the campaign. They and their characters have now parted ways with the group.